It's a SpongeBob Christmas! (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"It's a SpongeBob Starfall Christmas!"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli C.H. Greenblatt Aaron Springer Alan Smart |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli C.H. Greenblatt Aaron Springer Alan Smart Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Puppet Animation Director' |Josh Selig |- |'Directors' |Jennifer Oxley Jeffrey Lesser |- |'Special Guest Star' |John Goodman |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Andy Paley Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "It's a SpongeBob Starfall Christmas!" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Patchy the Pirate, SpongeBob's Tastebuds, Caroler #3, Extra #1, ToyBob, Postman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Caroler #1, Frankie, Extra #5 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Johnny, Extra #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fake Santa, Extra #3 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Little Boy, Mark |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Caroler #2, Driver, Extra #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Little Girl, Carla, Karen |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Extra #6 |- |'John Goodman' |Santa, Imaginary Santa |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Potty |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Mareyane Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Seamus Walsh Mark Caballero Virginia Hawes Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Script Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Kristen Ridgway Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Produced by' |Little Airplane Productions |- |'Directors' |Josh Selig Jennifer Oxley |- |'Producer' |Josh Selig |- |'Production Supervisor' |Robert M. Wallace |- |'Puppet Fabrication Supervisor' |Robert Powers |- |'Costume Designer' |Tone Thyne |- |'Lead Puppet Fabricators' |Mason Rather Heather Tilert Lisa Simon |- |'Puppet and Costume Fabricators' |Laura G. Brown, Ph.D. Natascha Crandall Billy Aronson Chris Nee |- |'Art Director' |Josh Selig |- |'Assistant Art Director' |Adam Peltzman |- |'Model Makers' |Billy Aronson Perry Daniel Jennifer Oxley Melinda Richards Robert Powers |- |'Scenic Painters' |Robert M. Wallace Dave Heiss |- |'VFX Supervisor' |Chris Timmons |- |'Lead Compositors' |Jane Nechayevsky Romeo Alaeff Susie Hwang |- |'Compositors' |Steven Rebollido Andy Thom Michael Smith Christopher Jammal Abe Audist |- |'Director of Photography' |Otis Brayboy |- |'Camera Assistant' |Bernie Cavender |- |'Electrician' |Etsu Kahata |- |'Animators' |Paul Zdanowicz Andrea Breitman Lalena Fisher Alexandria Fogarty Tom Hudson Jen May Yuliya Parshina Astrid Riemer Kimberly Solano Patricia Thornley |- |'Animation Assistants' |Kathleen Tyler Michael Zodorozny |- |'Production Assistants' |Jennifer Palmer Paul Beard Jon Paul Brower Celia Bullwinkel Dale Clowdis |- |'CG Modeler' |Michael T. Cocuzza |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Jeff Adams Justin Smith Ryan McFadden Amy Wu Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Julie Lau |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Post Production Lead CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'Post Production CG Animators' |Christian Evans Chris Gottron Andrea Yomtob |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'CG Supervisior' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Tim J. Borquez, MPSE |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McInteyn |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |D.J. Lynch |- |'Foley Team' |Vincent Guisetti Aran Tanchum |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Santa Has His Eye on Me"' |Written by Alan Smart, Sherm Cohen, Mark O'Hare, Paul Tibbitt Composed by Eban Schletter Perfromed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence |- |'"Hot Fruitcake"' |Written and Composed by Tim Hill, Nick Jennings, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Arranged by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'"Jimmy Neutron Theme"' |Written by James A. Davis Composed & Performed by Brian Casney |- |'"Thank you All your Food"' |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield David Ricard |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by David Ricard Performed by David Ricard |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |MGM Stock Footage Library Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli Brian A. Miller |- |'Special Thanks' |Screen Novelties, Inc. Brandon Hoang Brown Johnson Rich Magallanes Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits